Los merodeadores arrasan de nuevo
by Crazy-Moony
Summary: Nuestros chicos preparan una de las bromas más espectaculares de sus vidas


Un día más llega en Hogwarts (bueno en hogwarts y en el mundo entero, a ver si vamos a ser una excepción) y los merodeadores se disponene a empezar un nuevo día, perdón, ¡que tonta soy! si ni siquiera os he presentado a los merodeadores, pues bien preparaos que salen de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Este es Sirius Black, esta macizo ¿eh? Venga dejad de babear, tiene el pelo negro, los ojos grises, un cuerpo de escandalo...mmm...bueno ya esta bien, concentremonos en lo que de verdad importa.

"¿Estas diciendo que yo no importo?" preguntó Sirius ofendido.

"Claro que importas,pero no me voy a tirar todo el fic halagandote ¿no crees?

A lo que ibamos detrás de Sirius sale James, su mejor amigo, un chico tambien moreno con gafas, cuerpazo, gran jugador de Quidditch y un pelín creido a decir verdad.

-Porque yo lo valgo- y se despeina el pelo.

Ahora le da por decir el eslogan de L´OREAL

"Disculpa narradora pero ¿Quién es L´OREAL?"

"Déjalo, no lo comprenderías."

El siguiente en salir fue Remus Lupin, un chico de aspecto débil y enfermizo pero con unos impresionantes ojos dorados (suspiro) iba cargado de libros y es el más responsable de todos.

Y finalmente esta Peter Pettigrew que él es...es...bueno es Peter y es el más feo de todos (se siente chicas pero de todo tiene que haber en la vida)

Nuestros cuatro amigos caminaron alegremente rumbo a iniciar su jornada lectiva.

"¿Alegremente?"- preguntó Sirius indignado- "Eso lo dirás por ti ¿no?

"Señor Black, yo soy la narradora y lo cuento como a mi me da la gana"

Lo dicho que los chicos se van a clase de Encantamientos. Entraron en ella donde un pequeño enano llamado Flitwick decía.

-Venga muchachos silencio. Potter, Black, estaos quietos, dejad de molestar a Severus.

Severus Snape era un chico de Slytherin, y les caía muy mal, tenía el pelo negro y grasiento ( por cierto, la marca L´OREAL de la que he hablado antes posee una gama de champús en la que incluyen champú antigrasa Snape, tómalo en cuenta) Nariz ganchuda y piel pálida, en resumen, el tío es más feo que el Fary chupando limones (para las que no sepais quien es el Fary habreis de saber que se trata de un cantante español que le cantó una canción a un toro) Sirius y James le hacían la vida imposible al pobre Snape.

"¿Al pobre?"- dijo James- "¿Te da pena Quejicus?"

"A lo mejor le gusta"- dice Sirius con una risita.

"No mi amor, a mi me gustas tú, no te me pongas celoso, que tú estas más bueno, pero no te lo creas demasiado"

Por donde iba...mmm...a ver...¡Ah! si ya, la clase de Encantamientos era muy ruidosa, lo cual resultaba perfecto para que los merodeadores planificaran sus bromas.

-Tengo una idea buenísima chicos- dijo James- Acercaros- se acercaron.

-¿De qué se trata Prongs?- preguntó Lupin que estaba muy concentrado en su hechizo.

-He oído que Dumbledore va a celebrar una fiesta y los elfos elaborarán una tarta de nata, bizcochos, arándanos, almendras garrapiñadas- se relame- y he estado pensando en que podríamos...aguar la fiesta ¿Que os parece?

-Suena interesante- dijo Sirius- Una tarta ¿Que pretendes hacer?

-Pretendo hacer que la tarta explote y manche a todos los que están a su alrededor, producir un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales con bengalas del doctor Filibuster, animar la fiesta, que si no será un muermo.

-Ja ja, muy bien amigo- dijo Sirius chocando su mano con la de James.

-Como nos pillen nos va a caer una buena- dijo Lupin, la voz de la conciencia.

-Moony amigo, no nos estropees la diversión- dijo Sirius- Tú Peter ¿Que opinas?

Peter estaba en su pompa, con los ojos cerrados y repitiendo una y otra vez.

-...Nata, almendras...mm, slurp, que rica.

-Joder-dijo James mientras los otros dos se revolcaban por el suelo- Dejadle, que esta en Peterlandia, a lo mejor ahi encuentra alguna neurona perdida..

Al terminar la clase salieron hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y después a la de Transformaciones, que la daba Minerva Mcgonagall.

-Potter,Black, ¿atrás? De eso nada, quiero ver vuestros traseros aqui alante que os vea bien.

Echaron una mirada de fastidio y tuvieron que soportar una hora oyendo hablar a Mcgonagall de transformaciones.

Por fin salieron al fresco patio, se sentaron en el jardín y comenzaron a hablar del "pequeño problema peludo" de Lupin.

"Y dale con llamarle pequeño problema peludo"- dijo algo enojado-"¿Que pasa? ¿Que James y tú os habeis puesto de acuerdo?"

"Vale hijo, entonces diré, la horrible enfermedad que cada luna llena te transforma en una bestia cruel y sanguinaria"

"No te pases, llámalo mi enfermedad"

-A mi me gusta más lo de "pequeño problema peludo"- dijo James.

-Es más adorable- dijo Sirius poniendo cara tierna.

Continuaron hablando y planificando la broma.

-La tarta la estén elaborando los elfos en las cocinas, bien, lo que tenemos que hacer es encantar la tarta para que a determinada hora estalle ¿entendido?- dijo James.

-Entrar en las cocinas, eso esta chupado- dijo Sirius - Anda que no lo hemos hecho veces.

-Pues venga, al turrón.

Mientras Lupin y Peter iban a vigilar si venía algún profe James y Sirius entraron en las cocinas, donde un montón de pobres elfos trabajaban sin cesar.

"¿Ahora te dan pena los elfos?"- me preguntó James-"¿Vas a formar una manifestación por los derechos de los elfos?"

"Tú a lo tuyo, que yo digo los adjetivos que me salen del...cerebro"

"Ah pero ¿Tú tienes de eso?"- pregunta Sirius.

"Sí hijo, que no tenga tanto espacio como tú no significa que carezca de neuronas, las tuyas han de estar bien cómodas ahi ¿no? se respetan mutuamente el espacio vital"

Como era de esperar, volvió a cerrar su boca y salieron de las cocinas después de haber visto la tarta en elaboración, era la tarta más grande que había visto en su vida, unos tres metro de alta, más grande incluso que Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts.

Llegaron hasta donde estaban sus amigos, en ese momento pasa Horace Slugorhn, el profesor de pociones, un hombre calvo, bigotudo y con un barrigón cervecero que le hacía a los alumnos plantearse la duda de como podía andar con eso.

-¿Que haceis por aqui chicos?- les preguntó- Teneis clase dentro de un minuto, llegareis tarde- se giró para saludar a una chica- Buenos días señorita Evans.

James se giró al oir el nombre de Evans, pues ella era Lily, una chica pelirroja de Gryffindor, muy guapa por la que James perdía el culo y babeaba.

-Hola Evans- dijo en tono seductor- Que guapa estas hoy.

-Que te purguen- le saludó ella (era su forma habitual de saludar a James)

Fueron a clase de Historia de la Magia, donde tuvieron que soportar a Binns hablando de la revolución de los trabajadores del ministerio de 1673. Al acabar la clase llegó la hora de comer, así que fueron al Gran Comedor a zampar todo lo que pudieron y más.

Al terminar las clases de la tarde fueron a descansar a la orilla del lago, tirando piedras haciendo el juego de la rana, James se estiró en el árbol y Lupin estaba estudiando.

-Te van a salir arrugas de tanto pensar lunático- dijo James- Descansa un rato amigo.

-Como me gustaría poder hacer eso- contestó- Voy a descansar un rato- dijo dejando el libro en la hierba- ¿Qué tal va el plan?

-Todavía tenemos que esperar a que terminen la tarta, el hechizo hace efecto cuatro horas después de formularlo, asi que tendremos que calcularlo.

Volvieron a la sala común de Grffindor, porque tenían muchos deberes.

"¿A hacer deberes?"- aulló James- "Pero si hasta pasado mañana no los tendremos que entregar ¿por qué los tenemos que hacer ahora?"

"Porque soy la narradora y soy guapísima y estupenda los vais a ahcer"

"Así que la narradora esta buena ¿eh?"- dijo Sirius con cara pervertido.

"Sí y aparte de estar buenísima tengo estudios, asi qeu al tajo"

Enfurruñados y acordandose de toda mi familia fueron a la sala común y comenzaron a hacer los deberes como chicos buenos.

Acabaron rendidos, bajaron a cenar y después se durmieron cual angelitos.

Por fin llegó el día de la fiesta, se celebraba por la noche, por lo que debían hechizar la tarta a las siete de la tarde, ya que calcularon que el discurso sería a las once. Sirius se encargó de la tarta, regresaron al Gran Comedor con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida (estos chicos valen para actores desde luego) y se sentaron en la mesa. Cuando ya todos habían cenado Dumbledore se puso en pie y pronunció su discurso.

-Queridos alumnos y alumnas, profesores y profesoras hoy he decidido celebrar esta fiesta en honor a todos vosotros, porque aquí somos todos una familia- habló el director.

-Quedan diez segundos chicos- dijo James- Diez...nueve...ocho...

-...y con todo esto quisiera decir que hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.

-...siete...seis...-contaban los chicos, Lupin se mordía las uñas- cinco...cuatro.

-Asi que solo quisiera desearos...

-...tres...dos...uno...

-Que paseis una noche muy dulce.

¡PUM!

Y tan dulce que la iba a pasar, la tarta estalló y llenó a todos los profesores de nata, algunos tenían cara de mala leche, otros se relamían. Elsalón estalló en carcajadas y algunos niños de primero lloraron por el ruido de la explosión. Se armó tal revuelo que Dumbledore tuvo que sacar a relucir su lado más autoritario.

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó, todo el mundo se quedó callado- El culpable o culpables de esto que vengan aqui- silencio absoluto- Nadie ¿eh?

Los merodeadores no paraban de reirse, lo cual fue un error, porque Dumbedore que no era tonto les llamó.

-Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew, vengan aqui por favor- dijo con expresión severa.

Los chicos feron temblorosos, evitando mirar a nadie, las risas se les habían apagado, se plantaron delante de Dumbledore.

-¿Os hace gracia?- preguntó-¿Sois vosotros los culpables de todo esto?

-Eeeh...no...señor...esto- tartamudeó Sirius.

-Veo que su respuesta se tambalea un poco señor Black, es más creo que esta mintiendo y le diré porque.

Señaló hacia la pared de atrás, en la que ponía con letras bien legibles.

"ESTA BROMA ESTA PATROCINADA POR LOS MERODEADORES"

-¿Que dicen de eso?- les preguntó- Bien pues como no contestan se quedaran castigados fregaran todoesto más todos los cacharros que hemos ensuciado durante el banquete.

Asi que nuestros jóvenes amigos se tiraron toda la noche fregando la cocina, y todos vivieron felices y comieron perdices.

"Vivirás feliz tú desgraciada, nosotros tenemos que estar toda la noche pringando"-protestó James

"Ya os dije que la historia la escribía yo, y que ponía el final que me diera la gana y como me habéis tocado las narices ahora ajo y agua"

Y les deje frotando enfurrueñados y maldiciendo en las cocins.

FIN


End file.
